


Paris (song request)

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Sebastian Stan, Bucky and other characters stories and one shots [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Confessions, Dream Sequence, Engagement, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Happy Ending, Love, One Night Stands, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: greeneyedgirls4, dream - Freeform, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: Ok so I got a request messaged to me a few days ago asking for me to do a one shot based on the song Paris by The Chainsmokers. This is just my interpretation of the few lines of song below.Please feel free to leave some kudos or comments :) Thanks and enjoy!





	Paris (song request)

_Out on the terrace_

_I don’t know if it’s fair but I thought “How_

_Could I let you fall by yourself_

_While I’m wasted with someone else?”_

“I think I should tell her.” You hear Seb whisper just as you turn to face him.

“Go on then. Tell her! Tell her how you had a one night stand with your best friend then told me to never speak to you again.. all while ruining our friendship in the process.” You exclaim, trying your best to not let the tears fall. “Then tell her how you got with the next woman, a blond bimbo pretty much straight after we slept together and are now feeling guilty for not telling her about me. Go on!”

“Well when you put it like that..”

“I don’t care anymore Seb. You ruined everything the moment you walked out that front door all those months ago.”

“Please.. let me explain.. ple-”

“I want you to leave now.” You reply bluntly, holding your head up as if to challenge him.

“I’m trying to make it right. Your my best friend!”

“I wasn’t on the day you walked away. I wasn’t the day you got with her.. and I’m  _not_  now. It’s been months and nothing. Please leave me alone..”

You watch him nod, tears filling his eyes as he turns and walks away. Just like he did three months ago. What he doesn’t know is.. you will always love him and you will always dream of him no matter what. You just need to find a way to get over him now.

Stepping into the living room you slowly let yourself sink onto the sofa, sleep overtaking your exhausted body.

* * *

The sound of the radio fades to crashing waves. You can see them now. Waves crashing against the golden sand below. You’d always loved the beach as a child, coming from a seaside town then moving to the city never stopped your love for the beach and you would go as often as you could. Stepping back from the balcony you turn to face crystal blue eyes.

“Seb what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?” You whisper, reaching out to take his hand in yours.

“You told me to never do it.. but you just looked so gorgeous on that balcony with your hair blowing in the breeze and that stunning body on full display. How could I resist?”

“I thought we could do something different today.”

You feel him pull you closer, your chest hitting his and a sigh leaving your lips. This was your world. Being in his arms. “What did you have in mind?”

“Maybe go for a walk. I know the beach should be quiet at this time.” You reply, watching him nod before sprinting towards the door. Your long dress flowing behind you as your bare feet meet the familiar feel of sand. It’s hot this time of year, you remind yourself. The grainy feel of it sliding between your toes as you lift your head to meet the warm heat coming from the sun.

Squinting your eyes you can make out Seb’s silhouette coming towards you. You don’t care though because this is heaven. The sun, the beach and Seb.  _Heaven._  Your eyes flutter closed and you let the warmth engulf you.

* * *

You jerk awake when your laptop beeps, notifying you of a new article and bringing you back into the real world. Lifting the screen you squint to see the text properly but once you read it, your heart sinks.

_Sebastian Stan. The world’s most eligible bachelor seems to be off the market for good now ladies. Reports claim he is now engaged after only three months with gir-_

You slam the laptop screen shut. “Well now I’ve really blown my chance.” You mumble before a loud knocking sound echoes through the apartment. Making your way down the hall you open the large wooden door. “Seb..”

He meets your weary eyes. Tears filling his as he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you towards him. “I can’t marry her.”

“W-What? Why?”

A small smile graces his face as he pulls back to hold your gaze. “How can I marry her when all I do is dream of you..”


End file.
